


Settle Down With Me

by ItsLivvvy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Louis, Children, Football Player Liam, Football Player Louis, Football | Soccer, Friends to Lovers, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Omega Louis, Omega Verse, One Shot, Self-Lubrication, Slow Burn, Top Harry, kinda ok it's not really graphic?????????, long ass one shot, natural birth, real estate agent harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:45:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsLivvvy/pseuds/ItsLivvvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have always loved him, Louis. I will always love him. From childhood till the day we part.</p><p>OR</p><p>When Louis and Harry slowly fall in love from childhood forward and build their dream together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settle Down With Me

When I was 8 and he was 10, we were best friends. Nothing could tear us apart, not even my horrendous football playing. When I fell over Louis laughed and helped me up.

"You're fine Harry, chin up!" I always listened to him. He was my hero and I loved him. Even then I did. Mum said she always knew that we would end up together. I gagged and told her she was gross at the time. She was right though. She always is.

 

"Come on Harry it's just one game!" Louis begged and I couldn't resist him. They were short a player for their game of recess football and Louis recruited me when everyone else was too busy.

"I'm terrible Lou." I protested as he stood me on the field.

"That's alright! You don't even have to touch the ball. You're more of a stand-in yeah?" I nodded and he smiled. He patted my back and ran over to where they were starting the game. I stood awkwardly on the field.

 

The ball whizzed past me and I tried to run with the boys, but I tripped and fell more often than not. Louis was always there to pick me up and put me back on my feet with a slap on the back. He was good like that.

"Come on Harold!" Louis yelled and I turned to look at him. It seems that I had missed the end of recess bell. I ran after him and tripped. I skinned my knee in the process.

"Harry! Are you alright?" 

"Yeah, it's fine." I stood and smiled widely."Did we win?" 

"Yeah, we did and I'm taking you to the nurse." Louis insisted.

 

She patched up my knee with a plaster and a lollipop.

"Alright, off to class." She told me, but Louis and I sat in the bathroom for a few minutes before going back to class.

"You know, I'm sorry the others laugh at you so much. It's not your fault that you're clumsy." I nodded and looked at him. His face was thin, even though he still had traces of baby roundness lingering on his cheeks.

"They're not so bad." Louis punched my arm lightly.

"That's my Harold."

 

At 11 and 13 I got a call from Louis, who was very upset.

"What's wrong Lou?" I asked.

"I'm defective and I'll never be a star footy player now!" He almost sobbed and I didn't know how to respond.

"I'm coming over, alright?" I didn't even wait for him to answer. I booked it out the door and to his house. His Mum let me in and told me he was in his room.

"He got his test results back." She said gently."He's an omega." I looked at her and realized very suddenly why he was so upset. Omegas weren't nearly as prominent in any position of authority as alphas. There hadn't been a professional footy player that was a male omega yet.

 

I knocked on his door and opened it slowly. He sniffed, just a lump under all his blankets.

"Go away." 

"Lou, I know you must be sad." I said, making my way across his dirty room. His floor was covered in clothes, CDs and paper.

"It's not so bad. There has to be a first for everything. Plus you're amazing Louis." I crawled into the bed with him, wrapped my tiny arm around him and squeezed."You can have babies Louis. That's so incredible and special. You're going to be the first male omega professional footy player. It'll be better than that one time Brendon Vanderwerf got pants during gym." He giggled at the shared memory. I squeezed him tighter and he snuggled back into my embrace. I loved him a lot.

 

He went back to playing football at recess and I watched from the sidelines. He was very good at it and the others didn't seem to care that he was an omega. Then again, they probably didn't know. It was a private thing and Louis didn't smell yet. Also most of the kids didn't know what they were yet. It made it easier, until we got older.

 

At 13 and 15 I watched him slam his locker door shut in a huff.

"What is it Louis?" I asked, shuffling towards him.

"The coach said I can't join because I'm omega. It's an all alpha team, I should join the girl's team." He muttered."I want to join the boy's football team; I'm a boy! I have the plumbing and gender identity to prove it." I laughed and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright Lou, you'll get on that team." I told him."The only rule technically is that you have to be a boy and you're a boy so." He smiled at me.

"You're always good for some encouragement Harry." I slipped under his arm as he was still taller than me.

"Yeah." We walked down the hall cuddled together. I should've known then that wasn't normal, but I didn't want to think about it. I just wanted to be.

 

The first indication of what my test results would be came during his argument with the football coach.

"But coach, the rules say I have to be a boy! They don't say I have to be alpha!" He said firmly and the coach shook his head.

"Omegas play on the girl's teams, they always have and always will." 

"That is so unfair and it's sexist!" Louis practically snarled. I watched from the background, mildly amused but how adorable he looked when he was angry.

"Listen up omega, all you are is a baby machine. You're too weak to be on the team and you'd never make it with all the other alphas. Plus you're a risk, what if you go into heat." The coach hissed, grabbing Louis's arm. He flinched and the coach's voice became suddenly very low."You will not join this team and you'll never ask to again." I recognized the alpha timber and knew he was using that voice on my best friend as soon as Louis stiffened. I practically flew at the coach.

"Don't talk to him like that!" I growled, ripping Louis from him. I knew how vulnerable omegas were to the alpha voice and I was so pissed that he used it on _my_ Louis. He clung to me, seeking comfort after having his control over his own body forcibly ripped from him like that.

"Ah, seems you have a protector. What exactly have you tested to be?" 

"I don't know yet." I admitted and he laughed.

"Come join the footy team, alpha."

 

Louis stomped down the hallway.

"You didn't have to get between us Haz!" He yelled."I had it under control!" 

"No you did not. Louis, he was using that voice on you." He stopped and sighed.

"How am I supposed to stand up to a field of alphas when I can't even stand up to one?" He asked, pressing his forehead against the metal locker door.

"When you mate their alpha voices won't affect you anymore." I said and he scoffed.

"I'm not even of age to have a heat. I can't just mate the first alpha I see! That still sounds like a shitty option." He sat on the ground and leaned up against the lockers.

"I know." I said, sitting beside him. He shuffled down to lean on my shoulder and sniffed.

"Remember when you told me I was going to make history?" He asked and I nodded.

"I still believe that Lou. You're incredible."

 

"Alpha." The word echoed in my head and I rubbed my eyes in disdain of the memory. I didn't really expect to be one of them. I wasn't like the others at school. I was gentle and kind, but the hormone tests don't lie. They haven't been wrong since they were perfected in the 1970s. Louis called me and asked excitedly.

"So what are your results?" I sighed before telling him.

"Alpha." He didn't go silent and hang up like I expected him to.

"That's great! I'm happy for you! Let's go out to a movie to celebrate!" We did just that. He made me feel better about my placement just like I'd made him feel better about his.

 

He linked arms with me and we made our way into the theatre. It was crowded and I could feel myself protectively pulling Louis into my side. I felt bad for doing it, but Louis didn't seem to mind. He adjusted himself to fit into my side in spite of the fact that he was taller than me. Louis's omega smell was strong, but my alpha one was not. It wasn't really even detectable yet, but Louis seemed to find it. We sat down in our seats and he ate my popcorn, even though he had his own, with a giant smile on his face. When I frowned at him for stealing my popcorn he rubbed his chin against my shoulder and smiled.

"I can't wait until you shoot up like a weed and get all big, wide and strong on me." He giggled like it was a good thing. He made me feel like what was about to happen to me was a good thing. I loved him for that.

 

At 16 and 18 that whole grow big and tall thing still hadn't happened, but I smelt of alpha. According to Louis I damn near reeked, not that he really seemed to care. I hadn't had a rut yet, but I knew it was coming. They're supposed to when you're 16.

"What if it hurts Lou?" I asked, while we were cuddled together on his couch. His head was on my chest and a blanket was pulled up to his chin.

"What if what hurts?" He asked.

"You know." I was embarrassed to say it.

"No, Harry, I don't know or I wouldn't be asking." He laughed and I turned slightly pink.

"You know, knotting." I whispered and he sat up.

"Harry, are you really worried about knotting?" He asked and I nodded.

"It's not like I've done it before!" He pulled himself up to eye level with me.

"As far as I know the first one is a little uncomfortable, since the skin has never been stretched before, but after that it's supposed to be easier." He assured me. I sighed as he collapsed back into my chest.

"Is that how heats are for you too?" I asked, stroking my thumb up and down his arm. He laughed nervously.

"Not exactly, it doesn't get better after the first one." I didn't prod him further after that. However, my curiosity was peaked. What were omega heats really like?

 

I woke up two weeks after that to a throbbing erection and heat running through my veins. I was burning up, but my body was covered in a cold sweat. The contradiction was making my head spin.

"Mom! Call the school!" I yelled through gritted teeth and she came up the stairs."Mom no, please go away." I moaned when she opened the door a crack.

"Oh my baby, it's OK. You can do this." She told me, locking my door and leaving me to my own devices.

 

I bit my lip as the fabric of my jeans rubbed uncomfortably against my sensitive cock. It had yet to stop hurting after my first ever rut. The doctor had said it was normal. The skin needed time to heal and my penis was apparently going through some changes. They didn't tell you about this kind of shit in health class. I hated it. I don't know why I thought I could wear jeans. I walked as quickly as I could to Louis and looked at him.

"It still hurts huh?" He asked sympathetically and I nodded."Well then why did you wear jeans?" He pulled sweatpants out of his locker and I raised my eyebrow.

"Are those mine?" 

"I stole them one day after school, it's coming in handy now." He grabbed my arm and dragged me to the gym's changing room.

 

"That's better huh?" He asked. I nodded, letting out a breathe when the jeans had come off. Louis helped me pull the sweats up and patted my cheek affectionately.

"So did it hurt?" He asked and I nodded.

"The first one hurt and it looked so gross, all red and painfully sensitive. After that it was alright, but I didn't really like any part of it." 

"I don't like any part of my heats either." He sighed and I placed my hand on his knee.

"I shared, it's your turn." He laughed, forced really and said.

"Heats aren't fun either. They hurt, a lot. It hurts to be so empty when all you want is to be full." I stared at him, my eyebrows knitted together in concern. He cleared his throat."Anyway! It's time for class! Let's get your alpha butt into gear Styles!"

 

When I was 17 and he was 19, our worlds seemed very different. He was away a lot and I was stuck here. He was no longer my shoulder to lean on, but at least I'd started that growth spurt. My shoulders broadened out, my voice deepened and I got considerably taller. When Louis did return home he was amazed by how alpha I'd become.

 

"Wow Harry, you're so big now." He said, throwing himself into my chest. I hugged him back and down to the basement we went. He assumed our natural position. My chest became his pillow as he sprawled across the couch. This time, he really had a chest to lay on. I knew I had gotten bigger, but it almost felt like he had gotten smaller. I knew it was supposed to be this way.

"How's uni?" Louis shrugged.

"It's alright, I'm trying out for the football team soon. I'm hoping they'll let me play." In school before, the principal made that sexist coach accept Louis onto the team. She said his reasoning was ridiculous and that any boy could join the team.

"I hope you get on." I commented and he nodded. I think he knew that our friendship was weird and that maybe it wasn't quite friendship anymore."So, have you met anyone at school?" I asked and he laughed.

"No, I'm still a single guy. I'm mostly committed to someone I've known for a long time." I frowned and looked down at him."Don't be like that, you're the only alpha I've known that long." I was confused, but I let it slide. I just wanted to be.

 

He was weird with me all week of his break after that. I honestly didn't understand why. I wanted us to be like we always were, but when I tried to cuddle him he pulled away. When I went to grab his arm he flinched. I didn't understand. I just wanted to love him like I always did.

 

"Louis, why are you acting so strange?" I asked and he looked at me.

"Nothing Harry, I was just led to believe something that wasn't really true." I cocked my head to the side.

"What's that then?" He scoffed and glared at me. In typical feisty Louis fashion he spat.

"That you loved me as more than just your best friend." I stepped back and he glared harder.

"Louis, I do love you." I insisted and he almost growled.

"Yes you love me so much that you're willing to completely ignore every attempt I've ever made at trying to tell you that I loved you." He went from snarling to almost crying in that one sentence and I went from standing there meekly to protective overdrive. I crossed the room in steps and had him in my arms. He melted into my embrace and sniffed.

"Why do you think I was so thrilled when you were confirmed an alpha. We were compatible and I could still have you, just like I'd dreamed." I didn't know how to respond to him or what to do. He was just so Louis and I was just so not prepared. I wasn't prepared to let my feelings out like this.

"I feel the same." I assured him."I'm slow with words and I don't know how to put them together to make them sound meaningful Louis, you know this. I do love you. I really do. I missed you when you went away. You're my best friend Lou." 

"Can I be more than just your best friend?" He asked, pulled away from my bone crushing hug.

"Yeah, of course you can." I told him, staring fondly down at him. I felt like I could drown in his eyes; they were so blue. How had I never noticed before how in love with him I was? He reached up for my face, pulled me down to him and kissed me. I felt my arms tighten around his waist as I kissed him back. I pushed him back onto the couch and climbed over him.

"Wow, how dominant of you." He scoffed, smacking my chest playfully. The teasing smile on his face soon dissolved into giggle of pleasure when I dived my face into his neck.

"You smell so good." I whined, biting lightly at the soft skin behind his ear."How did I not notice this before?" 

"This spray I use to neutralize my smell." He explained and I growled, tightening my hands on his hips. I pressed my nose into his neck, taking deep breaths and he sighed.

"I didn't know my sweet Harry had this much alpha in him." That's when I pulled myself out of my instinct induced fog.

"I'm so sorry Lou." I rambled as I realized I had him pinned to the couch and I grimaced at the bruise below his ear."I didn't mean to. You just smell so good and I've never had to control those kind of urges. I didn't mean to hurt you." He laughed.

"Harry please." He cooed."You didn't hurt me and I'm OK with it. I was wondering when I pulled that move if you'd be gentle or pin me down. I'm kind of glad it's the later or the two." I stared down at him and he laughed, placing his palm on my face.

"Don't act so surprised. You know I've always liked it rough." 

"Mom! Louis and Harry are finally getting their act together, but now they're hooking up!" Lottie screamed and I looked up suddenly to a flash of blonde hair pounding back up the stairs.

"That could've gone better." I said and Louis laughed.

"Yes, it could've."

 

When I was 19 and he was 21, I was cheering him on at games. He was playing for an extremely prestigious all omega team. It wasn't his full dream, but it was a step. I went to every game and cheered for him. I wore jerseys with his name on them and I was his number one fan. He smiled at me when I yelled how much I wanted him to win. He'd gained attention and reporters often wanted to ask questions about how I could be so supportive of him. They didn't understand how an alpha could be so complacent in letting his omega have such a career when all I did was help out at the bakery in town. I hadn't finished school yet. I didn't really have a job and I really didn't care that Louis was so high powered. I loved him and this was his dream. I wanted him to have his dreams.

 

"Go Lou!" I screamed as I watched my gorgeous man run down the field. He kicked the ball into the net and looked up arms smiling. I let out a loud hoot and turned around.

"That's my omega." I told the man behind me proudly. I would tell anyone who would listen to me about how wonderful Louis was. The man frowned and glared at me.

"Why are you encouraging him in this foolishness? He'll never get any farther than this." I turned back around and took a deep breath. Louis had made me promise to not get too angry about those kinds of comments; they were to be expected. He did have an advantage over me when he made me promise, we'd just knotted and I was pretty complacent. I was blissfully tired and I just nodded my agreement. The man tapped me on the shoulder.

"You never answered." 

"It's his dream and he deserves his dream." I snapped, turning my attention back to Louis. He was looking at me curiously and I waved.

"Run fast babe!" I called and he took off like a shot, a smile on his face and a giggle on his lips. I couldn't hear it, but I knew he had.

 

I waited for him outside the locker room. I would be in there with him, but it made the others uncomfortable. It wouldn't have mattered, I only had eyes for Lou. He came out and immediately slipped under my arm. I pressed a kiss against his temple and started the walk forward. I watched some of the other omegas get greeted by their husbands and children. The giggling little things wrapping their small selves flush against their parents and laughing happily. I didn't know I was staring longingly until Louis patted my chest.

"One day Harry, I promise." He whispered. I kissed his temple again and I felt him squeeze my waist. We were only stopped by one news reporter.

 

"Louis, how do you respond to rumours that you're taking a season off for personal reasons?" She asked. It was a small news station. No one really reported on teams like his until later on when they actually made it to some sort of title match. Louis smiled and shook his head.

"I can't talk about that thank you." Then we were off. As far as I knew he wasn't taking a season off. It would be detrimental to his career.

 

When I was 20 and he was 22, we sat down and discuss the M-word.

"I want to Harry, it just seems natural." He said and I nodded. I'd wanted to mate with him since we were 18 and 20, but Mom said I should wait.

"Yes, Louis I want to." He smiled and threw himself at me on the couch. He crouched over my lap and kissed me. I crushed him to my chest and thanked my lucky stars that he was mine. On the field and in public he was dominant and aggressive. He was loud to say the least. I didn't want him to not be that way. I loved him just as he was, but he became a real submissive omega when we walked through our front door. He liked to cuddle against my chest because it made him feel small. His favourite positions in bed during his heats were always me on top, caging him and keeping him safe. When he wasn't in heat it was a little different, but I wouldn't say he didn't like being pressed into the mattress for a good fucking. I picked him up, placed him on his back on the couch and crawled over him.

"I didn't know my Hazza had so much alpha in him." He giggled and I growled quietly in his ear. He laughed and pulled me closer.

"I love you Haz." 

"I love you too Louis."

 

We planned for this. Our time to mate was going to be during his next heat. It was the only real break he got, other than my ruts, but they barely lasted two or three days. As compared to his heats, which lasted up to four or five. They used to last longer before he had me.

"Aren't you excited Harry, we're going to be mates?" Louis giggled into my neck on the couch that night. I nodded and squeezed his arm. He had started his craving of attention and physically contact with me two days ago. It was a clear sign that he was going into heat. He got super complacent and just wanted me to carry him everywhere. It was endearing, but the team always thought he was being too 'omega' considering his profession.

"I can't wait." I told him."We always belonged to each other, but now it's going to be official." He cooed and cuddled into me again. I wrapped my arm around his waist and he whined.

"Harry!" He protested, so I slid my hand lower. He let out a content sigh when my hand sprawled across his ass. He fell asleep there and I took a picture of our position, sending it to Gemma who immediately sent back several heart emojis. She then began lamenting about how she wishes her relationships could turn out as great as ours. I laughed at her and looked down at the omega in my arms. He seemed to be smiling, like the deep rumble of laughter in my chest comforted him. I didn't want to wake up tomorrow morning on the couch with him desperately pulling at my clothes so I carried him to bed.

 

I didn't wake up to him pulling off my clothes. I'd made sure we had slept naked and he was still asleep. I could smell that he was in heat, but I let him sleep. He was going to need the sleep. I took the time to appreciate the curve of his neck, the way his skin almost glowed and how breathtaking he looked. The sheets were pulled up just enough to cover his ass, that swelled perfectly from the arch of his spine. I wanted him in every way possible. I loved him so much. When he did wake up he rolled into my arms and giggled.

"Harry, fuck me." He said groggily. I could smell the slick running down his thighs and I smiled.

"Gladly." I whispered, pulling his face to mine for a kiss. I knew I had time before he was so deep in heat I had to knot him. So I went about it slow. I kissed every piece of bare skin I could, making my way down his body. I bit at his thighs and kissed his hipbones. I dragged my tongue over his hole and made his whole body spasm.

"Harry please." He begged me and I chuckled. When I finally pushed two fingers into him he was almost sobbing. I rose from my position between his legs for a brief moment to nose at the bond spot. I kissed it gently and smiled at his gasping reaction. His nails pressed crescent moons into my shoulders and he made this pitiful sound. I immediately pulled my fingers out, realizing the time to drag this out was over. He whined and I lined myself up.

"It's OK baby." I told him, thrusting in. He whined again when I started to move. It always felt like we became one during times like these. I always felt really connected to him and he always clung so fiercely to me that I felt like he needed me. Louis was so independent, it was nice to feel like he needed me. He came up between us when I found his prostate. I kissed at his neck, not stopping what I was doing.

"Come on alpha." He moaned."Mate me, breed me, please alpha." The thought of breeding him shot pleasure down my spine and I'm sure Louis could see it on my face when I pulled out of his neck to kiss him.

"You like that thought alpha?" He asked, flushed and breathless."You want to breed me?" I groaned and nodded.

"Yeah Lou, of course I do." I was surprised by how husky my voice sounded. He smiled knowingly, but I wiped that smile off his face with one well placed thrust. He cried out and I placed my mouth back over the bond spot.

"Please." He begged, feeling my knot swelling. He grunted and pushed down on my cock as I caught ever so slightly on his rim. I pushed into him a final time, popping my knot and groaning loudly into his neck. He came again, loudly yelling that he wanted me to mate him. I was in the blissful cloud of orgasm, barely hearing him, but still opening my mouth over the bond spot and clamping down hard. I tasted blood, licked over the bite soothingly to heal it and kissed lovingly over the scar. Louis pet my head and sighed.

"We're mates." He stated and I laughed. I kissed the mark again and then kissed him.

"We are."

 

I woke up after his heat sore and feeling like if I never popped a knot again it would be too soon. I rolled over and reached for my mate, but Louis was already up and scurrying around.

"Why are you doing that?" I asked and he laughed.

"I have a game." 

"Oh surely they don't expect you back after a heat for a game?" He rolled his eyes at me.

"No, but that's what sets me apart. It's what's going to get me on that alpha team. Not even heat can drag me down." I laughed and patted the bed.

"Come on Lou." 

"No, Harry, you can come with me and watch this one." He walked over to my side of the bed. He leaned over kissing me gently.

"Come on." He giggled against my lips when I tried to pull him closer. He pulled away and pulled me up."Come on Harry, put on some clothes and cheer me on." I gave into him. I always do.

 

When I was 21 and he was 23, we had been mated for a year. The media has been giving much attention to the omega that was good enough to go pro, despite his status. They often directed more attention at me than I wanted them too. I didn't think it was fair. It wasn't me who did all the work, the dedication to the team and the games. I wasn't the one who dragged himself out of bed after a heat, often exhausted and in pain, just to make it to a game. This wasn't my story. I'm merely a secondary character. The one in love with the hero.

 

I nuzzled my nose against his and laughed when he greeted me outside the locker room.

"What are you so giggly about?" Louis asked and I shrugged.

"I'm happy that you won." He bounced slightly and slid himself under my outstretched arm.

"Yeah, I'm happy too." There was slightly more activity than normal outside.

"Louis, congratulations on the win. What do you have to say about the rumours that you're taking a season off?" He shook his head and kept walking. When we got to the car I asked.

"Season off? Where's that coming from?" I asked and he shrugged.

"It's true." I stopped what I was doing to stare at him.

"It's what? Louis you can't! Your career will suffer! What if they don't take you back?" 

"I already worked it out so they would." He answered and I shook my head.

"Your career Louis." 

"This is more important." 

"What could possibly be more important than your career?" I asked and he sighed. His eyes connected with mine and, God, every time he did that I felt myself falling in love all over again. He chewed his lip nervously, took a deep breath and said.

"I want to have a baby." I stared at him.

"What?" 

"I want to try for a baby, there's never going to be a better time." He explained."I'm established in my team and one season won't kill me." 

"It might hurt your chances of getting on the traditionally alpha and beta league teams." I said, I wanted him to have his dream. He placed his hand on my face and smiled.

"Harry, you've given up so much for me. I see how you act around pregnant people and your sad little eyes when one of my teammates announces their leave. I want to do this. We deserve our dream family. You deserve to get what you want sometimes." 

"I want you to have your dream." I told him, starting the car. He laughed and patted my knee.

"I want you to have your dream too Harry. I know it consists of many babies and a lot of pregnant me by default." I acted like I was embarrassed, but I wasn't really. I loved the thought of Louis at every stage of pregnancy. When he was just pudgy, popping an actual bump, sporting a cute second trimester baby belly and even when he'd be miserable huge. I wanted all of it and I was excited that he would be willing to give it to me.

 

"So, I'm guessing your silence and smile is a yes?" Louis asked once we got inside our flat. I nodded and he laughed.

"Good, I can't wait for you to knock me up." I sat down on the couch and flipped on the telly. I sighed contentedly when he crawled over to lay on my chest. It was our natural state almost. This was where he liked to be and it was where I wanted him to be.

"Do you think it'll be a boy or a girl?" He asked and I looked down at him.

"You're not even pregnant yet." I laughed and he shrugged.

"I hope it's a girl. I want to name her something beautiful." 

"Like what?" My thumb rubbed up and down his arm.

"I don't know, maybe Mirabella or Rosalind." He yawned and sighed sleepily. I kissed his his head, burying my nose in his soft, brown hair. He still smelt amazing. I loved him more than I could ever describe. If the thought of a pitter patter of feet connected to a pair of eyes as blue as his made me smile; then so be it.

 

As soon as the season was over, his team won first place in their league, we got right on having a baby. Let me tell you, he was very determined and full of energy he could no longer run off on the field. It made for some interesting nights in bed. When I stirred from the deep sleep I was in by him climbing over me I protested.

"Oh my God, my cock physically cannot take any more of this." I groaned and he scowled at me.

"Why not, we're trying to get pregnant?" He said, kissing me slowly.

"I've knotted you so many times I doubt you're not pregnant." I told him. He whined and wiggled slightly on top of me."The thought of getting hard physically hurts me, like after you've had a heat." He made this face at me and shook his head.

"I just really want to be pregnant." 

"I know baby, you will be." He just lied on my chest and let himself fall right back asleep. It was easy to fall back asleep with him.

 

His heat was overdue by two days. He'd never waited this long before. I got him three different brands of pregnancy tests, wearing sunglasses and baseball cap to avoid the ominous newscasters. They would kill to report on Louis being pregnant in their sports channels. They would make comments about how this is why they can't let omegas play professionally since they get pregnant. When I brought them back to him, his hands shook when he took them. He was in the bathroom for so long. I paced outside the door thinking it had to be bad news.

"Louis, even if you're not pregnant there's always next month." I assured him through the door.

"We're not going to have to." The door flew open to reveal his smiling face."I'm pregnant." A few tears slipped down his cheeks as I picked him up and spun him around in my arms.

"You're pregnant!" I yelled placing him on his feet and getting on my knees to kiss his still flat stomach. I pulled up his shirt and showered his lower belly with loving pecks.

"I love you." He whispered as I nuzzled my face against the tanned skin on his stomach.

"I should've known Lou, you're already glowing." I told him, kissing his hipbone and smirking. His fingers played with my hair as I kneeled there. We had our moment before I picked him up and carried him to bed. I insisted he stay there while I pampered him. He did as I asked.

 

We waited for a long time to tell everyone. Of course our moms and siblings knew, but the general public no. He was in his second trimester with a real life actual bump before we announced it. I sprawled my hand across his stomach and giggled.

"Wow Lou, it's a bump." I said and he scratched my head affectionately. I didn't know how else to announce it other than Instagram really. I loved that app. I waited for him to go into the kitchen, he was checking on our cookies. He stood back up, placed a hand on his belly and looked down into the oven. I loved him so much and I snapped just the right photo. His hand gently resting on his bump and hair brushed aside in the most carefree nature. I posted it on Instagram with the caption 'bun in the oven #preggers' and off it went. He smiled at me.

"I saw that." I smiled back and strolled towards him.

"I just love you so much. I had to." I kissed him gently and cradled his stomach with the hand I didn't have on his face."You're amazing Louis." 

"So I guess the news about our pregnancy is out?"He asked and I nodded. He looked at his phone and let out a loud yell of a laugh.

"Bun in the oven? Harry that is the worst thing you've ever done on Instagram." I kissed his temple and pretended not to see him double tap it anyway. Later that night I saw that he had also posted the same photo on his Instagram with the same caption. He had just added a hashtag, #MyAlphaIsADork.

 

His next ultrasound appointment would be to see whether he was getting his girl or not. He bounced nervously in the office and I calmed him with a hand on his knee.

"I just want to know and get this over with so I can pee." He whispered. I laughed, nuzzling his jaw with my nose in a show of affection. This was half because I loved him and he was being cute, and half because the receptionist kept eyeing me and I wanted it to be extremely clear just how taken I was. She sighed unhappily, but what did she really expect working in the office she did. Most of the couples would be mates or at least in love. I would hope so anyway. It would be a shame if they weren't.

"Louis!" The nurse called and he stood. I stood with him to catch him when he stumbled slightly in his haste to rise. He walked into the room and waited again for our doctor to appear.

 

"You see that?" The ultrasound technician asked pointing at the screen."That's a penis." I laughed and Louis smiled.

"A little footballer Lou." 

"It's a little early for that." He said."We have a little boy." The ultrasound tech wiped down his stomach and left us alone. We were supposed to leave as soon as we could, but I stopped that process in its tracks. I bent over his stomach and kissed its rounded top.

"Harry, I have to get off this table and go pee." He whined and I laughed. I walked around the table to kiss his nose. He scrunched up his face as I helped him down. He waddled as fast as he could towards the bathroom. I found him undeniably adorable.

 

By the time he was due he was just grumpy. He kept complaining about how fat he was and that he would never be able to play football again under these circumstances.

"I've gained too much weight Harry, you've ruined me." He lamented and I just shook my head. I had assumed my position rubbing his feet and he was lying down on the bed. He couldn't even see me over the swell of his stomach.

"You'll get back in shape quicker than you'd think." I assured him. It had become a mantra. It was what we did. He would complain about being fat and I would assure him that he'd lose it all very quickly. I was pretty secure in my assumption that he would. He had always been a physical person. His hands rubbed over his stomach, his small palms were engulfed by how big his bump was. I never thought I'd get to see this. His career was so important to him that I didn't think he'd ever be willing to have biological kids. I thought we'd adopt and that would've been just as good. I was still glad that I got this version.

"What about names?" I asked. He sighed and wiggled his toes.

"I'm still not sure. I mean I know that we agreed on William being his middle name." I nodded.

"Right." 

"I'm just not sure what an appropriate name to go with that would be." 

"What about Mason?" I asked and he sat up rather suddenly.

"Mason William." He repeated and then he squealed."Mason! That's it he's a Mason!" He wiggled down the bed and I brought my hands up to grip his hips.

"Get up here, I can't bend over to kiss you." He demanded and I stood rather quickly. I bent forward for him and let him pull me forward to kiss him. I almost let him pull me over him, but I caught myself.

"Louis, you're too big for this position." I told him and he pouted."I'll cuddle you alright." He let me lay down beside him and he slowly got himself into my arms. I placed my hand over his bump and cuddled him close to me. He sighed happily and fell asleep. I would never get tired of watching him fall asleep in my arms.

 

"Oh my God." He whimpered, waking me with a closed fist between my shoulder blades. The firm thump woke me more than his whimpering did.

"Harry, I thought they were Braxton-Hicks. They're not. This is real." I sat straight up, stumbled around the room to flick on the light and get him into some clothes. He groaned with every new contraction and gripped my arms as I helped him towards the door.

"Harry, you can't go to the hospital in the nude." He laughed and I looked down.

"I guess not." I concluded and I ran back to get dressed. When I got back he had his shoes on and was standing there waiting. I tied them quickly, which he protested loudly. We walked over to the car, which wasn't too far from our flat.

"I know that it's not what you want to hear, but you look stunning." I told him as I gave him a hand up into the car. He laughed and gripped the door handle. When I got in my side of the car he told me.

"I'm glad to hear you find me pretty Harry, but let's get a move on yeah? Pedal to the medal." He patted my knee as I started the car and off we went.

 

I let him grip my hand throughout the entire birth.

"Just like playing a game." He muttered, between pushes."Getting this baby out is like scoring a goal." He was surprisingly calm really.

"The only difference is this time you have to score." I whispered and he snorted before going back to pushing. I kissed his forehead as his face went redder than a tomato. He worked hard and pushed our baby out faster than I thought he would. Mason William Styles was born at 6:35AM on May 10th, after a solid 24 hour labour.

 

When I was 22 and he was 24, I came home to a wonderful sight. Louis was doing his workout, push-ups at this point, with little Mason under him. Every time he bent his arms to lower himself to the floor he blew raspberries on our baby's stomach. The 10 month old giggled loudly and grabbed at his Mum's face. I watched from the doorway. He didn't even notice I was there. He picked up Mason and put him in his bouncy swing, lying under it to do sit-ups. He made funny faces at the baby as he came up from the floor. Mason squealed loudly and pointed towards me.

"Hello love." I announced myself and Louis turned to look at me.

"Hello Harry." Louis had hopped back into the game as soon as he was healed from birthing Mason. I love that he was so eager and ready, playing his first game when Mason was only 4 months old. There are some very famous pictures of him breast feeding on the bench during halftime that the Internet has very strong opinions on. We tried to focus on the more positive of them. The other side argued that he was terrible Mum because he dared to go back to work so early. The baby was too small to be surrounded by that much noise. All I ever thought when I saw those pictures was that he looked absolutely stunning.

"Mason enjoys our workouts don't you Mason?" Louis cooed, continuing his sit-ups. I waited for him to be done and helped him up. I kissed his nose and he laughed.

"How did your open house go?" I shrugged and sighed.

"I've got a few potential people lined up. I think I'll sell it soon." He hummed against my shoulder. Mason gurgled from his chair and Louis's attention almost immediately diverted towards the baby. I was used to it. He picked up our son and babbled at him. He took him towards the kitchen and fed him. I was so in love with my family.

 

I bounced Mason on my knee as we watched Louis run back and forth. Surprisingly Mason very much liked to be in the stands and squealed with me when Lou's team scored. Louis was convinced that he was his good luck charm since they never lost when we were in the stands. He blew kisses up at us when he had a chance to and I waved Mason's hand at him, blowing kisses back. The other people on his team loved Mason and often passed him from arm to arm after the game. We tried to not do that since we didn't want him to get sick, but it always ended up happening anyway. Mason grumbled angrily at me, signalling his hunger and I realized it was well past his usually feeding hour. I put rice puffs in my hand and held it in front of him. I felt chubby fingers on my palm, grasping at the food, and then watched as he shoved it enthusiastically into his mouth. Louis looked fondly at the scene and I winked at him. Mason squeaked when I no longer had any rice puffs in my hand and I got more. This was followed by a bottle and then promptly to sleep he fell. In a stadium with screaming football fans my son slept. He was a deep sleeper.

 

After the game I met Louis where I always did. He didn't slip under my arm like he did before Mason was born. Instead he took our son into his arms, kissing his face and cooing at him. Mason scratched at his Mummy's face and laughed when Louis pulled away.

"We really need to give your nails a trim." He commented and I snorted.

"He's trying to grab your beard, so maybe you should give that a trim too." He rubbed his scruffy chin and scowled.

"You like it Harry." 

"Mason obviously doesn't." The baby gurgled with his fingers in his mouth in response. Louis rolled his eyes. I kissed his temple gently and wrapped my arm around his shoulders. When we started our walk out to the car we used our bodies to shield Mason from any flashes that may go off. They frightened the poor thing into tears and then Louis would become distressed and in turn I would also become distressed. By distressed I mean that Mason would wail, Louis would also dissolve into hysterics since he couldn't calm him down when the flashes kept going off and my inner alpha would practically rip the face off whoever it was that made my family unhappy. It was just better for everyone if that didn't happen. We made it to the car without incident.

 

"Louis, you realize that he's not even a year old right?" I said.

"I know, but he's growing up so fast. I miss my baby." Louis whined, almost in tears. He had been doing this a lot lately. I figured it probably meant another pregnancy before Mason turned two.

"We can try again for a baby, but you have to finish this season Lou." I assured him. He sniffed and shoved another spoonful of applesauce into Mason's eagerly opened mouth.

"He sure does like to eat." I commented and Louis scoffed.

"Yeah, he's probably an alpha with his appetite." He sounded almost bitter at the statement.

"I'm alpha, what's so bad about that huh?" I asked, leaning over, pulling his collar to the side and licking at our bond mark. Louis smiled and bit his lip.

"Nothing, it just means a lot of money towards food in our future.” Another spoonful of applesauce went into Mason's mouth while I thought of a way to respond.

"I didn't eat that much as a teenager?" I questioned and he laughed.

"Yes you did. You ate twice as much as me." I shook my head.

"I did not." 

"You did too." Mason giggled and banged his hands against the tray. He was obviously finished eating since he was no longer sitting there with his mouth open like a baby bird. Louis stood, got the cloth and wiped his face. He squirmed away from the soggy material, letting out a distressed noise.

"I know you don't like it, and Mummy cares oh so much about how you feel about being clean." Louis baby talked at him, in a sarcastic tone of course. I laughed and unbuckled him from his high chair. I placed him on the floor in front of the TV, surrounded by toys. Louis and I sat on the couch behind him as he watched Sesame Street and banged blocks on the floor.

"In all seriousness Harry, I really do want another one." Louis told me and I nodded.

"How many are we thinking here Louis?" 

"I want four." I sighed and I looked at him.

"Four seasons off?" 

"Well they don't have to be in a row and I bounce back pretty quickly." He argued."Although my hips seem to permanently this wide." I looked down at his hips and tilted my head to the side.

"I don't think they're any bigger than they were before." I said and he smacked my shoulder.

"Don't lie to me Harold, you of all people should know that I'm wider than I was before. If anyone knows my body as well as I do, it's you." I rubbed my shoulder and knit my eyebrow together.

"I don't think you've changed that much Lou. For sure your body is not that much different." 

"You really think so?" He asked, smoothing his hands over his stomach.

"Yes Lou, I really think so." He looked ready to cry again."Are you sure you're not pregnant now? You're an emotional wreck Lou." 

"No, no I just have Mum hormones. My baby is growing up and I want another one."He said, pouting at me.

"Just wait another season Lou." That plan didn't work out as well as I'd hoped. He announced that he was pregnant at Mason's first birthday party.

 

When I was almost 23 and he was 25, there was a chance that his dream would come true.

"You want me to be the first omega on your team?" Louis asked and the manager nodded. I squeezed his knee as he sat there dumbfounded. His hands rubbed over his enlarged stomach that housed our twin daughters. We planned on naming them Lily and Riley.

"We think you're just the right image. Your dominant and aggressive on the field, but you have an alpha and a child, soon to be more, at home. You're what the public wants in an omega, but you're also what we want in a football player." The man in the suit explained.

"I'm not going to be finished my leave by next season." He sputtered."Unless you're OK with me breastfeeding on your field." The manager smiled.

"We actually think it would be good. We want to promote you as clearly omega as much as possible." He looked at me and I nodded, urging him forward.

"Where do I sign?"

 

A few months later we had our babies and we were sitting in the crowd of our new team's games.

"I'm going to miss the old team." Louis said, adjusting the twin's blankets and tugging at Mason's coat.

"Mama stop." He said, pouting crossly and Louis sighed.

"I know Louis, this is what you always wanted." I reminded him and he nodded.

"When am I ever going to be able to take time off to have our fourth baby now?" 

"Well they said they wanted you to seem as omega as possible. What's more omega than having to take a season off to have another baby?" I reasoned and he nodded.

"I agree." That's when Lily made a distressed noise.

"Oh no, what's up baby girl?" I asked, pulling the blanket away from my 3 month old daughter's face.

"It's feeding time." Louis said in a song song voice.

"Cookies?" Mason asked and I laughed.

"Sure Mason." Louis pulled up the receiving blanket and the special pillow we'd had to order so he could feed them both at once. It was bulky and hard to carry, but the team had given us good seats and had someone help us lug all three of our children and their stuff up to these seats. Louis wrapped the pillow around him and lifted up his shirt. I held the blanket around him as he latched Lily on first. I put the blanket down for just a second and picked up Riley. The poor thing was also beginning to whimper.

"Don't worry, Mummy's got you." Louis cooed, taking her carefully from me and latching her on the other side. I covered him with the blanket and he settled back to watch the game. I them found the baby cookies and handed half of one to Mason. He munched happily.

"Mama, cookie." He said, shoving the soggy thing in Lou's face. My dear, precious Louis nodded.

"You eat it honey, Mum's OK right now." He assured the toddler, who promptly put the cookie in his mouth. The game was good and the fans were rowdy, but it was alright. What we really weren't prepared for was meeting the team.

 

"I want you boys to meet the first omega on our team, Louis." I had the babies and Mason in our stroller. The team looked from the manager to Louis. My poor omega shifted nervously from foot to foot.

"This is who you chose?" One of the player asked in a bewildered tone. I could tell they were staring at his chest, which was enlarged due to breast feeding. It was perfectly natural for that to happen when male omega's breast fed, but some people still felt the need to stare like there was something wrong with it. I saw Lou's arms cross over his chest and his shoulders slump slightly. He was trying to hide his chest; I knew he was.

"Yes, this is who we chose. He's the best." I gripped the push bar on the stroller tightly as I watched what was unfolding.

"As long as he can play I don't see the harm in him." A player piped up and Louis brightened.

"I can definitely play." He chirped."I would demonstrate but I don't have the proper equipment." 

"We can get you cleats." The player offered. Louis cleared his throat and shook his head.

"No, that's not the equipment I'm referring to. I need a special, undershirt, for support to my um, chest." I felt tense, like I was daring someone to say something about it. They looked around awkwardly and shrugged.

"So male omegas really do grow breasts when they have babies?" Louis shifted uncomfortably and they backed down off the question. I was thankful for it too. I was ready to deck whoever said something nasty first. Overall it seemed to go well. They seemed accepting and that made my omega happy. In turn, it made me happy as well.

 

When he did go back, the twins were 7 months old and Mason had turned 2. The announcement that he was joining the team had been followed by an influx of followers on every social media account he owned as well as mine. He did have me mentioned in almost all of his bios as his loving alpha. The pictures I had posted of my mate pregnant, carrying Mason around as a baby and the twins too got major ups in likes. They really loved that he had a family. Then there was the opposite side. People on bigoted news networks argued that he should never have been allowed to join the team and used the pictures against us just as much as they were used for us. The hate on his Twitter increased until I finally took to measures into my own hands. I couldn't stand having him cry in my arms any longer. It was heart wrenching.

"Harry, they hate me. I knew some people wouldn't like me, but this is way more than I thought." He told me, scrolling through his Twitter feed. His mentions were full of people tearing him down.

"They don't all hate you." I cooed, kissing his forehead. He was wearing one of my jumpers and pulled the collar up over his nose. I snapped a picture of him, cheeks wet with fresh tears, and eyes rimmed red. The screen illuminated his cheeks slightly so you could tell it was on. I made it black and white and then posted it on Instagram. The caption read:  
_"I beg of you fans of my dear Louis to help me make this stop. I can't stand seeing him crying because of all the hurtful messages he keeps getting."_  
The likes poured in and so did the comments. I cuddled him into my chest while we watched a movie, the kids already in bed.

"Maybe you should check your Twitter now love?" I suggested and he pulled out his phone, still pressed against my chest and his face lit up instantly.

"Harry, they're mostly nice now." He seemed relieved."Oh, look at this! Someone drew our family." He scrolled down farther."I'm their inspiration." Then he was crying for a whole different reason.

"They like me." He seemed relieved and I nodded.

"They do like you Louis." He snuggled happily back into my chest and fell asleep there.

 

Weaning babies is hard work and two makes it even harder. At 7 months the twins were just starting to eat other food and wean off of Louis, but this caused issues on both ends. He had problems running around the field without hurting himself, but he persevered. His first few games went really well. I cheered from the stands, all three children in tow and would bring the girls down for their feeding during halftime.

"How do they feel?" I asked, obviously referring to his chest.

"Sore, like I'm too full and I have nothing to do with it." He mumbled covering Lily so he could focus more on Riley. I held the blanket gingerly and only put it down when he said it was OK to do so.

"This feels so much better." He sighed and his teammates came over to say hello to me.

"Hey, how are you?" This one named Liam asked. He had an omega at home, Niall I think.

"How are the little ones?" 

"I'm fine."I answered."Little ones are weaning." Liam looked sympathetically at his teammate.

"I can remember my sisters having issues with that." He commented and Louis nodded."Hurts like a bitch."Louis laughed at that.

"Do you and Niall plan on starting a family?" Louis asked as I caught Mason who was looking to take off down the field if I wasn't careful.

"Oh we don't know, it's all kind of up in the air right now." He cleared his throat."I'm not sure he wants kids." Louis nodded understandingly and winced. I rubbed his back soothingly. Mason tried to wiggle out of my grasp.

"Daddy down please." He said innocently, but I knew he was up to tricks. I put him down, but kept my hands on him. He still managed to slip out of my grasp and directly onto the field.

"Harry!" Louis exclaimed, making wild hand gestures out towards the field and Liam laughed.

"I've got him." The agile footballer caught him quickly, swiftly scooping him up.

"Hey, I play like Mummy!" He protested, loudly, causing all those within earshot to chuckle. Louis shook his head and scowled at the toddler.

"You can play like Mummy at home." He told him and Mason giggled.

"On big field like Mummy?" 

"Maybe at the park Mason." I said and he immediately plopped on the grass. I handed him a baby cookie and he was content to just sit there.

 

I took them all back up to the stands after the feeding and Louis played the rest of his match. It was a good game and Louis played well. It went to shit afterwards. Liam came out and told me that Lou needed me. I looked from the stroller to him and Niall stepped up.

"I'll watch them." He cooed and I knew then that Liam need not worry about whether Niall wanted babies or not from that reaction.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I followed him through the change room and Liam shrugged.

"We all cleared out of the showers for him, like we always do. No alphas in the same room as him guarantees his safety." I nodded."He popped his head round the corner and asked me to get you." I followed him to the showers and he stepped aside. I walked into the steamy, tiled room slowly.

"Lou, baby where are you?" I called and he popped out of nowhere almost.

"Oh thank God, Harry I'm leaking." He looked dejectedly down at his swollen chest. I could see the remnants of the milky substance on his chest and I nodded my understanding.

"What do you want me to do?" 

"I don't know, but I can't go out there." He whispered, referring to where the paparazzi lined up and the change room alike.

"I'm leaking like a, well, a cow." I frowned at that.

"It's perfectly normal, it happened with Mason too." 

"I wasn't doing this in front of only alphas and a few betas that time." I stepped back and started pulling off my shirt. Luckily for both of us, I'd layered to combat the cold that day.

"What are you doing?" 

"Well, I'm going to wrap this around your chest and then if you leak it won't soak through." He smiled and lifted up his arms. I wrapped the shirt loosely, but tight enough for it to work. I slipped his shirt over his head and he did the rest.

 

I shielded Louis from the flashing lights and Mason covered his eyes. He had never gotten over his fear of them. The twins were asleep and Niall was clinging to Liam in a most intimate way, whispering in a pleading fashion in his ear. Liam was nodding, clearly not putting up any kind of resistance to what Niall was offering. I helped Louis into the van and buckled all three of our children in. Mason protested the most, but I was used to that. The brat never wanted to sit still.

"That was stressful." Louis sighed and I looked at him.

"Why were you so concerned about leaking in front of your teammates? I'm sure they would've helped you." I asked and he scowled.

"I don't want them to see me like that. I feel uncomfortable with them seeing me doing something so obviously, well." He paused and I filled in for him."Omega."He nodded and I pursed my lips.

"You _are_ omega Lou." He snorted.

"I know that Harry. I have a bond mark, heats and two pregnancies under my belt to prove it." I turned down our street while still stealing glances towards him.

"Daddy, why Mum cry?" Mason asked and that's when I noticed the tears he was trying to hastily wipe away.

"Louis, please don't cry." I begged him and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I have a lot of hormones right now OK." I sighed and Mason looked between us, confused to say the least. His two year old brain couldn't wrap his mind around his parents being anything but in love and happy.

"Mum no sad." He said, his bottom lip quivering the same way his Mum's did when he was upset.

"No Mason, Mummy isn't sad." Louis assured him.

"Mum hurt?" He asked and Louis nodded.

"I have a bruise and it hurts. You can kiss it better when we get home." 

"OK Mum." He went back to staring out the window. His mood often flipped like a switch.

 

After placing multiple kisses on his mother's knees I was able to convince Mason that his best course of action was to watch the Lion King. Then I cornered my omega in our bedroom after he had changed.

"What do you want Harry?" 

"What's really wrong?" 

"It was just embarrassing and I want them to see me as an equal, plus the twins are weaning and I'm in so much pain. My hormones are on overdrive." He whimpered and I just pulled him into my chest.

"Shh, baby it'll be fine. I promise."

 

"Are you sure about this?" He asked and I nodded.

"The hot water is supposed to help relieve the pain. It gets it out so you're less swollen." I told him helping him get in the shower. He sighed and made grabby hands at me.

"You too." 

"Louis, what if one of the twins wakes up?" 

"They usually wake up because they're hungry anyway! Plus they don't wake up as much anymore." I chuckled and stripped down. Getting in behind him as he let the warm water run over his chest.

"You know Harry, I'm really glad I chose you over all the alphas at university who wanted me. I honestly don't think any of them would care enough about me to run me a hot shower to I could leak and not be as swollen. They probably would've wanted me to stay like this." He commented and I smoothed my hand over his stomach."Probably to satisfy some weird breast thing they had. The secret desire buried deep within that they would've rather married a woman than me." 

"I love you no matter what you look like so." I told him, peering over his shoulder. I noticed that the engorged appearance of his chest hadn't changed at all.

"Maybe if you massaged them a little, like you were washing them?" He groaned and turned to me.

"They hurt." I pulled him into my chest and rubbed his back. We stood like that for a little while, under the water and cuddled together. I reached up to rub around his chest, like I would if I was washing it during one of our post-coitus showers. Then he suddenly wanted to pull away.

"I'm leaking again." He stated and I laughed, using my hands, much bigger than his, to cup his breasts, for lack of a better word.

"That's great, that's what we came in here for." I leaned down to kiss him and he wrapped his arms around my neck. Our bodies melded together and I could feel wetness coming from his chest, but I didn't care. We'd been together for 6 years, mates for 3 and when I looked at him my heart still skipped a beat. I loved him no matter what state he was in. I loved him when he almost threw up on me during his horrible struggles with morning sickness. I loved him pregnant, so stretched out he couldn't see his damn feet and I had to tie his shoes for him because of it. I loved him when he looked frazzled, the mother of three role really getting to him to the point where he almost sets our kitchen on fire. I loved him now, even when he lactated on me. I couldn't even hold myself back and I wasn't prepared at all.

"Louis, marry me." I breathed against his lips and he pulled away.

"What?" 

"Marry me, please? I wasn't really prepared for this, I don't have a ring with me. I just want you to marry me." Louis searched my face for whatever he was looking for.

"We're already mated Harry." 

"All the more reason to tie the knot. I want to be bound to you in every way possible." I told him."I've already got the mark and the children, now I need the ring." Louis looked ready to cry.

"Yes, of course I'll marry you Harry." I kissed him again, my hands sliding to his ass and squeezing. He sighed, cuddling into my chest and just standing there. I knew I was in love and he was too.

 

When I was 25 and he was 27 we'd been married for a year. It was a simple ceremony, just at the city hall and only our families were there. I didn't need anything big or beautiful, the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen had been standing directly in front of me with wide blue eyes like sapphires. The team had thought it a great idea and celebrated with us. I knew it was because it promoted the image that they wanted Louis to have. A homely working omega that was still devoted to being just as the old values wanted him, but with a career. I didn't care about any of that, I just loved him. Our three hellions were now 4 and 2. The twins puttered around and Louis cried on Mason's first day of preschool. At least the twins were still home.

 

His practices were gruelling and disastrously long, plus he's switched suppressants and that messed with his heat cycle. I never left him alone. I rescheduled entire open houses around him so I could be there when he wasn't home and around alphas. He thought I was being ridiculous, but the box had said that heat could come early and I wasn't risking anything when it came to my husband and mate. I had placed both the twins on the field and kept them occupied with toys. Lily, the Mama's girl she was, did end up running towards her Mum, who gladly picked her up and kept running. His 4 years of experience with motherhood and working his need to exercise into this had made him an expert in incorporating our children into his workouts. Apparently carrying a baby and running was like killing two birds with one stone.

"Take the child Harry, I have to do things I can't do with her in my arms." He said after passing her off to me. Lily let out a wail and reached towards her omega parent. Louis did his exercises as fast as possible since it was hard for me to console the weeping child in my arms. Not even letting her bury her head in my neck was helping. It was hard for Louis to hear as well. No parent wants to listen to their child cry. When he came back for Lily Riley was reaching for me.

"Dad!" She yelled and I picked her up. She placed her face in my neck and sighed contently. It wasn't long before I had a sleeping child in my arms while Louis did push-ups, kissing Lily's nose every time he neared the ground. She giggled and he talked to her. Some of his teammates smiled while others scowled. It didn't much matter to me. I loved my little family.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading! if you have any questions here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mercurlouis) and my [Tumblr](http://queenstonstwhorehouse.tumblr.com/) feel free to send me a message. I also track the tags 'queenstonstwhorehouse' and 'itslivvvy' on tumblr if you make me anything you want to show me. Leave kudos and comment away!


End file.
